Tragic Love
by SakuraChan73
Summary: A tale of a man who is in need of assistance to save the woman he loves he needs the help of Hawke and Party...Oh who am I kidding its a bash on twilight. *One Shot*


"Please you must help me!" begged the pathetic looking drunk. Hawke and party all look at him with disgust expression on their faces.

"What could a smelly drunk like yourself want with us?" Hawke asked with a hint of anger. She grabbed her mug took a swig and slammed it down. "Well? Please speak up, I can't hear you."

He quickly sat down at the table and leaned towards the table with a weird look on his face as if he was having withdrawals. "I'm Edward Cullen. Bella, the woman I love, has been captured by slavers. I can't rescue her on my own so you lot looked able so I figured you could help me get her back."

"How exactly did she get captured?" Anders asked Edward. He wasn't buying this shady guys story.

"Well, the thing is I left her to protect her from danger," He started his sob story.

"That went well," Fenris commented. He clearly could care less about this guy's problems one way or another.

Edward ignored him and continued with his story. "But she followed me here and she now has been captured by these slavers and I can't do it by myself," He finished. He looked like he was about to burst into tears over this.

"So, you decided the best solution was to get drunk?" Hawke asked with her eyebrows raised. "She must be proud."

Edward was getting a little annoyed with their arrogance. "I'll pay you!"

"Now we're talking," Isabella agreed as she drained the remaining of her mug and set it down.

"So you will help me?" He asked desperately.

Hawke sighed. "Why not? I have nothing better to do on a day that this where there isn't a hint of sunshine to show off my radiant beauty." She complained.

Varric laughed. "Same old Hawke,"

"This guy's sob story is more pathetic than Anders," Fenris said boldly.

"What the Hell is that suppose to mean?" Anders snapped at him angrily.

"Just an observation," Fenris responded.

"Well, Ed, do you know where she has been taken to?" Hawke questioned. She was getting down to business.

"They're at the docks right now," he told them.

"Then that's where we're heading," Hawke and party gathered their things and headed off towards the docks.

When they arrived at the docks they spotted the slavers caravan. "That must be them," The group headed towards the caravan.

"Let Bella go!" Edward demanded them. The group of slavers looked at each other and began to laugh. They stopped laughing when the noticed Hawke in the group.

"Uh, Boss! It's the Champion!" One of the slavers informed their leader as he began to have a look of fear on his face.

"What?" Said a gruff voice. A man appeared before them and squinted his eyes as if it would help see Hawke better. "Well, what do we owe this pleasure, Champion?"

"You have a young girl in your possession that I'm looking for. So hand her over."

The leader looked at her for a moment then laughed. "For some coin perhaps," He rubbed his fingers together as if expected her to pay up.

"How about this…" Hawke began as she walked closer towards the leader. "Let her go and I don't kill you,"

"Fine take her," He gave up easily.

"What? That's it?" Isabella said disappointed. "No fight or anything?"

"What do you think this is Twilight?" Hawke asked. "Once you start something you actually start it!" She unsheathed her sword.

"Well, if it's a fight you want I'm happy to oblige." The slavers started the attack on the party.

Edward was ecstatic he has never seen anyone fight they did. He was busy in awe that by the time he snapped out of it the fight was over with. He was thrilled that the people he hired kill the slavers and he could take Bella back.

"Edward!" Bella called out to him. He saw that she was unharmed. He felt relieved. She began to run towards him.

The sun poked out from behind the clouds and the sun hit Edward's skin and he began to sparkle in the sunlight.

"Abomination!" Fenris gritted his teeth as he walked in front of Bella blocking her from Edward. Fenris' lyrium tattoos began to glow as he ran his fist through Edward's chest and crushed his heart.

"Edward no!" Bella shrieked as she watched helplessly Edward collapse to the ground. She looked angrily at Fenris. "Why did you kill him?" tears began to form in her eyes.

"He was an abomination," Fenris said coldly. "He had to die."

"He was a vampire!" She cried as she dropped to the ground sobbing softly.

"Is that fancy for abomination?" Fenris asked.

"No, He was the man I loved!" Bella continued to sob.

"Lets rob his ass," Isabella suggested as she started to search the body for valuables.

"You people are horrible!" Bella said quietly.

"Drinks on me tonight!" Isabella told the group as she held up a decent size pouch full of coins completely ignoring the distraught Bella.

"I won't say not to a pint," Varric agreed.

Hawke and the rest of the party left for the Hanged Man to celebrate a job well done.


End file.
